Diversión en el cielo!
by ina minina
Summary: U/A. El barco pirata más temido está siendo afectado por una serie de robos, el Capitán se ve obligado a tomar medidas con sus propias manos, la situación se vuelve complicada cuando descubre a un particular criminal saqueando sus tesoros./basado en el mundo Cross Epoch, inspirado y basado en el arte de Pachi. VxB/ PAUSADO
1. Chapter 1

hola! no me pude resistir a escribir esta comedia romántica xD! la tenía en mente hace algunos meses y me decidí escribirla! xD está basada en el mundo de Cross Epoch de Toriyama con Eiichiro e inspirada en dos doujin de Pachi. Para poder entender algunas cosas los invito a leer el capítulo único si es que no lo han leído, en mi pérfil colgaré los link de ambos doujin C:

* * *

Capítulo 1

Capitán y Ladrón

La paz reinaba en el mundo, a pesar que el nuevo Soberano del Gran país había pedido un deseo a Shenglong con la ayuda de las Dragón ball para convertirse en el Rey, no lo hacía mal… y la población se veía bastante conforme con el resultado y lo más importante, feliz.

Después de la Fiesta del té, cada amigo del místico dragón retornó a sus deberes y sus ritmos de vida de siempre, quizás cuando volvieran a hacerse un tiempo para ir a visitarlo…

El tiempo estaba tranquilo, el clima en esa época del año era agradable, el verano estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y los habitantes del reino empezaban a cambiar el guardarropa, almacenando los vestuarios de invierno y sacando a relucir la ropa ligera.

El viento era favorable, las banderas con franjas rojas y blancas ondeaban junto a la brisa, y la Jolly Roger Vegeta se imponía con gracia y soberbia en los cielos. El barco pirata surcaba por los aires con grandeza, la enorme nave hacía alusión a su fuerza. Era la mejor nave pirata y la más temible con la que se podía encontrar en el cielo. Los piratas aéreos ganaban terreno con creces a los marinos, ya que podían piratear tanto en el cielo como en el mar a diferencia de los piratas de mar que se dedicaban solo a ello.

Y así era la tripulación Vegeta. Conocidos mundialmente por su reputación sin igual, y sobre todo ahora que se había esparcido los rumores de su victoria sobre la nave de los piratas aéreos del Dr. Gero.

Estaban en una de sus mejores rachas, las salas repletas de tesoros y joyas estaban inundadas hasta el tope, y cada tripulante se llenaba de regocijo por ello, el Capitán Vegeta era "amable" con sus piratas en cuanto a los botines, repartía grandes cantidades entre sus súbditos y estos agradecían con su total lealtad y disposición hacia su Capitán. Y esa información era de dominio público, era tanta la fama de la tripulación Vegeta que muchos se enlistaban en sus tropas todo el tiempo, pero no cualquiera era parte de la tripulación del sexy Capitán.

El Capitán Vegeta era conocido por ser un hombre atractivo, esa era la información que manejaba la comunidad femenina, el Capitán más temible del cielo y mar era un hombre fuerte, guapo y rico ¿el mejor prospecto no? Pero también era sabido que el Capitán no andaba jugando por la vida, se sabía muy poco sobre la vida personal del popular pirata, así como era conocido su fama también era sabido de su difícil carácter… esa era la parte que la comunidad masculina conocía, el fuerte carácter del pirata más temido era insufrible, habían tantas leyendas contadas sobre castigos que propició a algunos miembros de su tripulación, e historias contadas a niños para asustar sobre los métodos de muertes que empleaba a los traidores o rivales.

El misterio que envolvía al Capitán solo podía ser resuelto si eras capaz de conocerlo y sobrevivir a ello.

La nave de la tripulación Vegeta era conocida por "el barco Flameado" o "Flameada", el nombre empezó a circular por el grito de sus contrincantes cuando veían el barco aproximarse por sus binoculares y el fuerte grito "¡bandera con calavera flameada!" reconociendo al instante de quién se trataba, pero el grito era tan largo que empezó a reducirse solo a "¡es el barco Flameado!" o "¡huyan! ¡Es Flameada!", nombre que empezó a usar la misma tripulación, bautizándola de ese modo. Flameada.

Flameada era uno de los barcos más veloces, competía a menudo con la nave Ginyu del capitán Cinyu de las fuerzas especiales Ginyu, sí… no eran muy ingeniosos con los nombres, pero era la única nave que le podía hacer competencia en cuanto a velocidad. Había una serie de mitos que envolvían a Flameada y su Capitán sobre el origen del pirata y de la nave, ambos tenían tanta popularidad que ni se imaginaban, era entendible ser conocidos en el mundo de los piratas, pero también eran objetos de leyendas y cuentos para niños en el Gran país. Ganándose respeto, miedo y admiración (sobre todos por los niños pequeños que soñaban con ser un gran pirata como el Capitán Vegeta).

La tripulación Vegeta constaba con piratas de todos los lugares del mundo, pero solo el personal más cercano al Capitán eran miembros del mismo clan que el líder del barco, el Clan Horns. El clan Horns era un grupo de familias de una misma especie con orígenes orientales bastantes antiguos, ya poco quedaban de ellos a causa del mestizaje y del exterminio de estos por su condición física. En apariencia los integrantes del clan eran diferenciados al resto de la población por un par de cuernos negros que sobresalían en la cabeza del individuo, fuerza sin igual y resistencia física mayor que los estándares, eran estos cuernos que incitó a muchos traficantes a hacerse con ellos para venderlos en el mercado clandestino. En la actualidad, quedaban muy pocos miembros de este clan, sobre todo con sus cuernos presentes, la descendencia de los Horns muchas veces se vio afectada por el cruce y con ello, poco a poco la característica principal de los Horns se vio casi extinta. Quedaban pocas familias, y algunos integrantes de ellas estaban a los servicios a bordo de Flameada.

Solo cuatro Horns incluyendo al Capitán. Nico Robin, prima del Capitán encargada de los asuntos administrativos de Flameada, Ussop, compañero de colegio del Capitán, encargado de la armería. Sknurt… su Maestre a cargo después del Capitán, era un joven Horns bastante hábil, se había enlistado a Flameada y después de una serie de pruebas quedó dentro, y ganó la atención del Capitán. Y el muchacho no había decepcionado al pirata del ojo parchado.

La decoración de Flameada estaba fuertemente influenciada por los orígenes del clan del Capitán, cada rasgo del barco estaba diseñado con características orientales, incluso la vestimenta de los miembros más cercanos a la Capitán.

La capa del Capitán sobresalía en su silla, miraba concentrado el ventanal en el puente de mando de la nave, de vez en cuando viraba sus ojos hacia la ruta marcada en el radar del panel de comandos. Era un día tranquilo, después de la victoria contra los piratas del Dr. Gero podía darse esos lujos de descanso, tenía a toda su tripulación bajo órdenes para el funcionamiento de Flameada y no necesitaba estar presente para que sus mandatos se cumplieran, el respeto o miedo que sentían hacia su persona era suficiente motivación para que trabajarán de forma eficiente.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, no respondió y la puerta se abrió de todos modos, oyó pasos acercarse y no necesitaba voltearse para saber de quién se trataba.

-Capitán Vegeta-habló Sknurt a su espalda.

-¿algún inconveniente?-oyó un suspiro en respuesta y frunció más sus espesas cejas esperando por alguna palabra del Maestre.

-han vuelto a saquear la bodega Capitán-habló rápido el joven, vio el cuerpo del pirata tensarse en su silla-nuevamente eludió a los guardias y nadie vio nada.

-los guardias a cargo… que salten por la borda- el joven de cabello lavanda miró la espalda del Capitán con asombro, sabía de la fama del pirata pero no dejaba de asombrarle sus medidas tan radicales.

-Capitán si me lo permite… debo decir que no son los guardias los del problema-musitó mientras miraba el documento en sus manos que señalaba las pérdidas del último atraco. Caminó hacia la silla de su líder y se paró a su lado, observó el semblante del Capitán que tenía el ojo cerrado y su ceño como siempre fruncido.

-¿has seguido mis órdenes con los últimos 4 par de guardias?-preguntó sin mirar al joven

-claro Capitán… pero debo decir que el ladrón se ha metido a más de una bodega…-el pirata abrió los ojos ante la última información-por lo que un grupo de guardias no es suficiente y tampoco son los culpables… el primer robo fue en las principales salas, el segundo y el tercero se aventuró a recorrer por las bóvedas más profundas del barco…

-¿él ladrón?... ¿crees que es una sola persona?-miró al joven a su lado y contempló sus ojos azules, la mirada del muchacho le era conocida, le agradaba el mocoso porque le recordaba a él mismo cuando era joven.

-si fuera más de uno lo habríamos sorprendido hace mucho tiempo mi Capitán-sonrió soberbio-debe tratarse de un solo autor de los delitos, es la única manera que se me ocurre para que pase desapercibido y nadie note nada-se encogió de hombros mirando hacia el paisaje que se divisaba por la ventana del salón.

-¿el informe de las pérdidas?-vio al joven caminar hacia una de las ventanas laterales y abrir una, la brisa fresca que entró al cuarto meció su melena en forma de llama junto con su capa roja con círculos amarillos. Golpeteó el brazo de su silla con sus dedos con impaciencia, el ruido de la tela de su guante en contacto con la madera fue el único sonido en los próximos minutos en la habitación.

-está vez se llevó dos bolsas de joyas-el Maestre miró el cielo con fascinación y sonrió al viento, volteó a ver a su capitán quién observaba el paisaje igual de perdido que él-y un fajo de billetes.

-nuevamente joyas…-musitó pensativo el pirata a la vez que llevaba su mano hacia su rostro y la dejaba reposar entre su melena y las cuerdas que sujetaban el parche de su ojo izquierdo.

-pareciera que nos tiene como banco personal-bufó el joven-viene cada cierto tiempo y saca joyas y dinero… bufó cansado-¿cuáles son sus órdenes Capitán Vegeta?-oyó un suspiró del pirata a la vez que se ponía de pie, su capa se meció con la brisa invasora y lo vio caminar hacia la salida.

-me haré cargo yo mismo de este ladrón…-Sknurt vio a su Capitán salir del Puente de Mandos y entendió que ahora él debía quedarse en la habitación. Miró el mapa virtual en el panel y alzó su mirada hacia las nubes.

.

.

.

La noche había caído en el planeta, y era la ocasión perfecta para actuar. La oscuridad del ambiente su compañera, y el silencio del cielo nocturno su apoyo. El negro del cielo se reflejaba en sus mechones, haciéndolos parecer negros junto a todo lo que la oscuridad reflejara. Los días eran cálidos, y la noche era más fresquilla, pero en las alturas esto se volvía más frío a comparación de la comodidad de su nave espacial personal.

Estacionó su nave a unos diez metros de distancia de Flameada, pero diez metros que distanciaban desde arriba hacia abajo, esa era la clave. Flameada era el barco pirata más popular, no había quién le hiciera frente, y por lo mismo estaban acostumbrados a ataques frontales, traseros, laterales… pero todos desde la misma altura. Ella había pensado mucho antes de proponérselo a su hermana Nami, Flameada era lo más grande en el cielo de la Tierra, no temería que lo atacarán desde abajo o arriba, alcanzarían a reaccionar a tiempo. Pero una pequeña nave pasaría desapercibida para la monstruosa Flameada. Y pasar desapercibida era su especialidad.

Su hermana se había rehusado a acompañarla, ni una sola vez quiso ayudarla a robar en Flameada, se resignó con su compañía y motivada por la codicia fue sola. Y vaya que valió la pena. Aunque volvió a la nave con su hermana cargada con joyas de múltiples colores, tamaños y resplandor, su hermana no se animó. Por lo que no le quedaba más opción que salir sola a jugar.

Los tesoros que el Capitán guardaba en el barco eran lo más maravilloso que sus ojos zafiro habían presenciado antes, había quedado completamente enamorada de sus riquezas. Quizás en otra vida fue un dragón… no encontraba otra excusa para su necesidad de joyas, ¡las amaba! Sus ojos brillaban cual lucero cuando un diamante se cruzaba su camino "accidentalmente", sus dedos se movían solos y los "salvaba" de manos despreciables, su motivación era esa: las piedras preciosas. Y el Capitán Vegeta guardaba inmensas cantidades de estas.

Lo conocía de nombre y lo había visto desde lejos por primera vez en la fiesta del té de Shenglong, pero este no la vio a ella, y fue lo mejor… porque así no se hubiera enterado ni esperado que ese mismo día fuese de excursión de reconocimiento en su nave sin ser vista por ninguno de sus tripulantes.

La suerte saludaba a la ladrona.

Salió de su nave y presionó sus botas gravitacionales, pulsó el botón de propulsión y apuntó hacia el casco de la nave y se lanzó. La velocidad que la acompañó en su movimiento fue justa y precisa para poder alcanzar el casco. Se afirmó de la superficie con sus manos enguantadas previamente actualizadas con adhesivo espacial, sonrío victoriosa y comenzó el ascenso camino hacia alguna ventana de las mazmorras del barco.

Observó con cuidado el pasillo desde afuera de la nave, una vez comprobado que no había nadie, sacó de su bolsito un láser. Después del tercer robo, empezaron a dejar las ventanas con seguro, por lo que tuvo que invertir en un láser para poder romper los vidrios sin ser oída.

Dibujó un corazón en el cristal transparente con el rayo rojo fluorescente, satisfecha guardó el tubo plateado en su bolso. Apoyó una mano al costado de la ventana circular, y con la otra presionó dentro del borde del corazón en el vidrio, una vez que se pegó a su guante impulsó su mano hacia afuera y la sacudió para dejar caer el vidrio al abismo. Sonrío soberbia por su técnica y metió su mano para poder alcanzar el seguro. Una vez pillado, lo desenganchó y abrió la ventana sin problema alguno.

Agradecía que los piratas no cuenten con ese tipo de técnicas de robo, el tamaño de las ventanas era exacto para que alcanzara a pasar sus caderas por el espacio. Cayó suavemente en el suelo de un pasillo dentro de las mazmorras de la nave. En el exterior el frío dominaba, pero dentro de Flameada podía sentir la temperatura subir, sacó las antiparras de su gorro amarillo para liberarse del molesto casco que la empezaba a hacer transpirar ¡odiaba el sudor!, acomodó la tela en la correa de su cinturón y volvió a ubicar sus lentes en su cabeza, sacudió su cabello turquesa y sonrió pretenciosa. Ahora era la parte entretenida.

Dio suaves pasos por el pasillo a oscuras, ya había memorizado el camino, después de unas cuantas vueltas llegó hasta la escalera que la guiaba hasta la planta de las bóvedas. Se asomó escondida detrás de una muralla para observar a los guardias. Abrió los ojos cuando no vio a ninguno custodiando las primeras bodegas que contenían armamento y alimentos. Frunció el ceño y miró el techo buscando cámaras grabadoras. No había nada… ¿estarían ocupados? Se encogió de hombros, la política de la joven ladrona era la siguiente: el robo perfecto estaba atado de manos al momento indicado. Las oportunidades hacían la situación. Y esta era la oportunidad esperada.

Inhaló profundamente y exhaló liberando el aire, repitió un par de veces y se animó a avanzar. Dio largos pasos suaves, extendiendo sus piernas en lo mayor posible, dando pisadas en puntitas, casi dando brincos, su objetivo estaba más cercano a la escalera que daba a la siguiente planta.

Pasó de largo por las salas que contenían dinero, armas y oro. Eran las joyas las que la motivaban. Cuando llegó a la habitación esperada, sonrió maliciosamente y abrió la puerta rápidamente y se dejó apoyar en esta. Lamió sus labios inconscientemente y saltó a su botín.

Fue directo al fondo de la sala, se dejó caer en el suelo y camino de rodillas hacia algunos cofres apilados, abrió el tercero y sus ojos brillaron igual o similar a los rubí y esmeraldas que la saludaban, sintió su boca salivar con tanta preciosura que veía. Sacó una bolsa de género que tenía en su mochilita que colgaba en su cadera y tarareó despacito.

-¡sí!-exclamó llena de júbilo-¡tesoros! ¡Tesoros!-entonó melodiosa mientras guardaba un puñado de piedras en el bolsito-seguro tiene un montón de cosas bonitas aquí Capitán jojojo-sonrió a su propia broma.

-hey-abrió los ojos en sorpresa y su cuerpo se quedó estático en su lugar-¿Qué haces aquí?-sintió una gota de sudor correr por su mejilla, su corazón latió con fuerza, volteó su rostro lentamente para encontrarse con el mismísimo Capitán Vegeta detrás de ella, observándola desde arriba con los brazos cruzados y su copa meciéndose hacia un lado por el reciente esfuerzo de llegar rápido y sigiloso a su lado-eres tú otra vez… ¿no te cansas de venir aquí?

-oh dios mío…-sonrió nerviosa y soltó una risita cantarina-buenas noches Capitán jojojo y ¡adiós!-se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió hacia la salida, pero el Capitán Vegeta no pensaba dejarla ir tan fácil.

* * *

Horns: Cuernos

solo me basé en la historia principal, que es donde está ambientado y en la situación de como inicia la cosa 1313 que se da en el doujin y que plasmaré, el resto es obra mía xD no he visto One Piece, por lo que lo que competa a los personajes de esa serie lo leí en la wiki y por ese medio me informaré.

este fic no es serio, mi idea es hacerlo con humor y sobre todo romántico xD las personalidades serán como en el doujin de Pachi, así que los invito a leerlos! es genial su trabajo :D!

serán cap cortitos y la historia igual, pero se hará con cariño xDD

gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad C:

nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

gracias por darle una oportunidad! y por sus comentarios, darle seguir y ponerle favoritos C:

Advertencia: escenas subidas de tono (como me gustan! :D xD )

* * *

Capítulo 2

No juzgues un libro por su tapa

La conocía… indirectamente y hace muy poco tiempo de forma directa. Había oído de múltiples robos a diferentes organizaciones galácticos, escuchó en una ocasión sobre un par de ladrones espaciales, no había muchos datos sobre ellos más que se dedicaban a hurtar en el espacio. Atacaban de forma sigilosa, rara vez se enfrentaban a las tripulaciones afectas. Nunca se le ocurrió relacionar los robos en Flameada con esos ladrones.

Se había quedado cerca de las instalaciones de las mazmorras, oculto en las sombras para poder presenciar a aquel infeliz desafortunado. Sus sentidos altamente agudos lo ayudaron a oír el corte en la ventana y al ratero ingresando en su barco. Entonces esperó que avanzara un poco para poder acercarse, una vez que lo vio relativamente lejos, miró hacia el paisaje nocturno por la ventana y notó que no había ninguna flota cerca ¿cómo había llegado allí? Fácil… tecnología espacial. Así ató cabos sueltos y llegó a esa conclusión.

Pero… ¿Cuándo iba a pensar que aquella hermosa mujer era una ladrona espacial?

La conoció de vista en la fiesta del té de Shenlong, la vio llegar junto a otra mujer que no le tomó importancia. Le llamó la atención en ese momento su relación con Kakarotto, un antiguo compañero de colegio y rival en deportes. Nunca supo que tuviera una amiga así… los vio platicar y reír en un par de ocasiones, se veían muy cercanos y parecían íntimos amigos, intentó no darle demasiada atención, pero el atractivo de la mujer era difícil de ignorar. Y ahora… ahora la había descubierto robando sus tesoros.

¿Qué debía hacer con ella?

La oyó despedirse e intentar correr hacia la salida de la bodega, frunció el ceño y en un movimiento rápido la alcanzó y agarró del brazo. No le dio tiempo de reaccionar y rodeó su cintura con su brazo tomándola como si de un bolso se tratase.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces?!-gritó asustada la ladrona-¡suéltame!-exigió escandalizada, el capitán ignoró sus quejas y gritos que siguieron durante el camino. Caminó con ella sujetada en su brazo sin ninguna molestia, como si no llevara nada más que un saco de plumas. Subió las tres plantas necesarias para llegar hasta su camarote, o más bien, sus aposentos…

Sin soltar a la mujer bajo su brazo, buscó una soga que le fuera de utilidad, encontró una lo suficientemente larga y sonrió satisfecho, empujó a la chica al suelo tapizado con una fina alfombra y amarró sus manos detrás de su espalda, siguió rodeándola un poco más abajo que sus hombros y dio más vueltas debajo de su busto, para finalmente hacer un par de nudos en su espalda, todo ello acompañado con los gritos y escándalos por parte de la peliturquesa. Satisfecho en que no tendría oportunidad para huir, se alejó de ella.

Tomó una silla cercana y la dejó en medio del cuarto, justo delante de la chica, se desplomó en la suavidad del asiento sin dejar de observarla, el rostro de la chica se veía alterado, tenía un par de lágrimas asomándose por la ranura de sus ojos y sus mejillas se veían fuertemente sonrosadas. Apoyó una mano en el brazo de la butaca y la otra la usó de apoyo para su cabeza, se cruzó de piernas y miró el espectáculo.

.

.

No podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando a ella ¡a ella! si se lo hubieran dicho antes no lo hubiera creído, definitivamente no. Quizás debió hacerle caso a su hermana Nami, ella se lo advirtió, muy diferente era robarle a naves espaciales custodiadas por idiotas sin cerebro que no se imaginarían jamás que un par de hermosas jovencitas les asaltarían, a saquear la nave del pirata más conocido y temido de los cielos y siete mares. Y claro, había tenido suerte que no la descubrieran las primeras veces según su hermana ¿realmente había sido así?, la cosa era, que por su ambición de querer quedarse con la mayoría de las piedras preciosas del Capitán, ahora estaba amarrada de brazos, con el atractivo pirata en frente y no tenía que ser brillante de mente para saber que no había escapatoria. Ese hombre no la dejaría ir fácilmente, sí es que la dejaba ir… así que decidió hacer lo que mejor sabía:

Chillar y quejarse.

Soltó un llanto fingido al aire, cerró sus ojos con fuerza para obligar a las lágrimas a asomarse por sus ojos y se dejó llevar por la desesperación del momento.

-¡hey!-exclamó mientras se sacudía sobre la alfombra-¿Cuál es el significado de esto?-soltó un par de sollozos bajo la estricta mirada del hombre. Pero el capitán no parecía querer responderle su pregunta, frunció el ceño y dibujó una mueca de molestia en sus labios. Esto no iba bien… para nada de bien ¿Qué era lo que tenía en mente el cruel Capitán? Había oído una que otra historia sobre su carácter y los malos tratos hacia sus rivales o traidores ¿Qué le podía hacer a una indefensa ladroncita que había saqueado sus bóvedas un par de veces?... bien no un par… pero ¡era una chica al fin y al cabo! ¿Acaso eso no era relevante para el hombre con cuernos negros que la miraba fijamente?, su mirada estaba cargada de magnetismo, no lo podía negar, el pirata era incluso más guapo de cerca y bajo esa fachada de "chico malo y serio", algo le removía en el interior a la ladronzuela.

Al comprender que no conseguiría ninguna reacción por parte de él, siguió con sus reclamos.

-¡¿Qué estás tratando de hacer aquí?!-preguntó molesta e indignada con el trato que a su parecer era indebido y poco justificado-¡esto duele!-musitó afligida mientras se removía entre las cuerdas y que efectivamente le dolía por el amarre firme que comprimía su piel tersa, seguramente quedarían marcas-solo soy una débil señorita, ya sabes…-apeló por la súplica, cada vez se sentía más pérdida en el lío en que se había metido-realmente soy muy débil… ¿entiendes lo que estoy diciendo?

-¿de qué estás hablando ladrona?-la chica se tragó su propio aliento cuando lo oyó, sabía perfectamente a que se refería, entendía su intención en dejar en claro que sabía lo que había estado haciendo y que era por ese motivo en que ella se encontraba en esas condiciones y sobre todo… que no era una chica indefensa y débil como quería hacerle creer. Entonces, decidió llevarlo por otro ángulo…

-¿usted no va…-exclamó con miedo y nervios- a hacer que le enseñe mi ropa interior, verdad?-los ojos del capitán se vieron más sombríos apenas había soltado esa ocurrencia " _¡bingo!_ " pensó orgullosa, había dado en el clavo, el mojigato la dejaría ir con eso, estaba segura.

El Capitán observó a la mujer sometida sobre la alfombra, y meditó las palabras de ella, era una oportunidad que no se veía todos los días, y sobre todo, la situación más alocada que había vivido.

-bien entonces…-su masculina voz hizo dar un respingo a la chica-separa tus piernas y muéstrame.- el rostro de la peliturquesa se transformó, de incredulidad pasó a la vergüenza y a la indignación, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sintió su cuerpo sudar frío, no… nada estaba saliendo como lo planeó.

-¡¿estás bromeando verdad?!-gritó-¿usted quiere burlarse de mí? ¡Para luego decir que soy una mujer vulgar!-chilló sin ocultar su desesperación

-quiero verlos-respondió serio y despreocupado, sin verse afectado por la histeria de la ladrona.

-¡¿es en serio?!-preguntó cerrando los ojos, perdiendo completamente la calma.

-claro que sí-esa simple afirmación con tanta convicción en su voz la dejó de piedra, abrió sus ojos y quedó en completo asombro mirando al pirata sentado frente a ella en el elegante sofá individual.

-uh…-se había metido a la boca del lobo y no había forma de salir, por su mirada y postura podía decir que el pirata estaba hablando en serio, tragó saliva nerviosa ¿Qué debía hacer? Ella solita se había involucrado en todo ese lío ¿Qué haría su hermana en su situación?... no se le ocurría, de partida porque Nami no habría intentado robar a Flameada. No le quedaba más opción, pero no se saldría de esta sin negociar ¡no señor! Vio los ojos fríos del pirata y se estremeció, era como si la situación con la que se enfrentaba fuera realmente un desafío, o bien, un combate peligroso, y eso la ponía nerviosa, muy nerviosa-¡¿y por qué luces tan serio?!-chilló intentando romper la tensión que se había formado en la habitación-¡recuerda! Solo serán mis bragas ¡nada más!-musitó con convicción, intentando sonar segura y sobre todo, convencerse así misma de lo que estaba a punto de hacer-¡y cuando lo haga debes dejarme ir! ¿Entiendes?-parloteo en voz alta y rápida.

-¡deja de quejarte y muéstramelas ahora mismo!-rugió irritado, el timbre de voz de la chica empezaba a molestarle y sus quejas lo estaban alterando, pero la ladrona espacial no se vio asustada por su reacción, la vio sentarse en su trasero sobre la alfombra y extender sus piernas hacia delante, inclinó su espalda hacia atrás en un ángulo de 45° de distancia sobre el suelo y abrió ligeramente las piernas, pudo ver el blanco de su ropa interior, tenía unas muy bien formadas piernas, pero no era suficiente…

-sabes… eres de lo peor-atacó bajo la vergüenza que la invadía. Nunca se había sentido más pasada a llevar en su vida.

-¿huh? No puedo ver bien… extiende tus rodillas ¡así!-habló mientras descruzaba sus piernas y las abría hasta el tope que le permitió el asiento de su sillón, se cruzó de brazos y esperó por la reacción de la mujer frente a él, vio sus labios formar un puchero y sus cejas encorvarse hacia abajo, sus mejillas más rojas que antes y por primera vez en lo que llevaba la noche, parecía derrotada. Y eso le gustó.

-pervertido-insultó en un susurro que el capitán oyó de todos modos, inclinó más su espalda y levantó sus piernas del suelo tapizado, doblando sus rodillas mantuvo sus piernas en un ángulo recto a raíz del suelo, y exhibió lo que más pudo su zona íntima cubierta por sus braguitas.

Él ignoró como lo llamó, no… no estaba atento a sus quejas, apenas vio sus piernas blancas extenderse, todo dejó de importar, la parte interna de sus muslos lo dejó sin aliento, y su intimidad expuesta, casi invitándolo fue un martirio que el pirata hace mucho tiempo no había sentido, y no se extrañó que su virilidad respondiera ante el estímulo visual. Bajó su mirada hacia su zona pélvica, agradeció usar ese tipo de vestimenta bajo la armadura, la tela que caía en medio de sus piernas cubría la erección que amenazaba con crecer.

La chica se quedó en silencio unos minutos observando al hombre que no decía palabra alguna, empezó a sentirse incomoda y sobre todo asustada, su corazón latió fuerte y bajó sus piernas y las juntó volviendo a su zona de confort. Miró ceñuda al pirata y alterada, prosiguió con su ataque verbal.

-¡¿Qué?!-reclamó irritada-me estabas pidiendo que mostrará más ¿Qué es lo que buscas ahora infeliz?-frunció sus cejas molesta y esperó, pero el capitán parecía en una lucha mental, no atenta a lo que decía-podría ser…-susurró pensativa-que simplemente ¡¿no te satisface?!-preguntó alzando su voz, haciendo que el capitán reaccionara-no me digas que... quieres que te muestre mis pechos ahora…-musitó entre confundida, nerviosa y temerosa por su suposición.

Pechos… sus pechos… abrió su ojo y alzó sus cejas sorprendido por la idea, y más que satisfecho con su ocurrencia. Sintió su miembro endurecerse con solo imaginarlo, entonces… ni siquiera estuvo consciente de sí mismo cuando respondió.

-bien… bien, muéstrame-su estómago se volvió tenso y a la vez flojo, podía sentir lo que comúnmente decían "mariposas en su estómago", los nervios la hicieron temblar y la indignación la hizo enfurecerse.

-¡eeeeek!-cerró sus ojos fuertemente y gritó-¡eres un maldito pervertido! ¡CAPITÁN OBSENO!-chilló meciendo sus mechones turquesa mientras negaba con su cabeza.

-¡cállate y muéstrame ahora!-demandó a punto de perder la compostura, furioso apretó su mano en un puño y toda la tranquilidad que había mantenido se esfumó-después de todo… tú lo sugeriste-musitó intentando recomponerse y sobre todo, dejar en claro que él no fue de la idea.

-pues bien-rechinó los dientes derrotada-¡afloje las cuerdas!-chilló molesta consigo misma por ser tan imprudente y por actuar como una tonta, los nervios por ser atrapada le jugaron en contra. Vio al Capitán ponerse de pie y caminar hacia ella, tragó saliva mientras el pirata se agachaba detrás de ella y empezaba a desamarrar los nudos.

-bien… pero si intentas escapar, no lo dejaré pasar así como así-advirtió severo detrás de ella, una vez que deshizo los nudos se puso de pie y caminó de vuelta hacia su sillón.

-¡no pensé que eras un pervertido!-insistió en insultarlo mientras movía libremente sus brazos y cubría su delantera con sus manos enguantadas. Apoyada en el suelo sobre sus rodillas y mirando al pirata con cara de pocos amigos, pensaba en lo extraño que podían resultar las cosas, jamás esperó que se encontraría en esta situación, mucho menos con el Capitán Vegeta ¿quién lo diría?, nadie podría contar semejante anécdota del frío pirata… miró sus montes cubiertos solamente por su peto, empezaba a arrepentirse de no usar sujetador, otra vez… su hermana tenía razón.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?-preguntó sarcástico mirándola con una ceja alzada y esperando ansioso por el espectáculo. La vio lamer su labio inferior y se acomodó aún más en el asiento acolchado.

-bien… aquí voy-susurró avergonzada, sentía sus mejillas arder más que nunca y tímidamente movió sus manos pequeñas debajo de su top negro, subió lentamente la tela dejando ver la parte baja de sus montes y un poco de sus pezones.

Frunció el ceño mirando con atención, al parecer todo en ella era igual de blanco… tragó saliva cuando unas pequeñas gotas de sudor se deslizaron por su amplia frente y su excitación se volvió insoportable, necesitaba más… hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía así de entusiasmado y excitado por una mujer, y eso que ni siquiera la había tocado…

-¡tira más hacia arriba!-ordenó bajó los fuertes efectos de su excitación-quiero ver bien-la vio cerrar sus ojos rendida, sus adorables mejillas sonrosadas lograban calentarlo aún más, giró su rostro hacia un lado en actitud de sumisión y subió aún más la tela, llegando hasta el tope de sus axilas y posó una de sus manos sobre su piel con la tela arrepollada.

-oh… vamos-pidió con tono de reclamo-usted tiene demasiadas peticiones…-musitó avergonzada, al no escuchar más palabra de él, bajó la tela y cubrió sus montes, ¡acababa de mostrarle sus bragas y sus senos a un desconocido! Bueno, al menos era un hombre joven y sobre todo muy guapo, eso no lo podía negar y además… no había sido tan malo, su cuerpo había sentido esa ansiedad previa a un encuentro erótico, de echo… había sido lo más emocionante que había hecho y le había gustado de cierta forma, quizás si era una mujer vulgar después de todo.

La vio bajar la tela negra y cubrir su piel expuesta, frunció el ceño inconforme. No era suficiente con ver, ella había provocado sensaciones intensas y muy olvidadas, el Capitán ya no se dedicaba a esos placeres banales, no… había perdido el interés en las hembras, ninguna lo satisfacía lo suficiente, eran irritantes y molestas, había dejado atrás esa etapa de su vida y se dedicaba completamente a su motivación e interés único. Ser el mejor pirata. Nada más que ser un pirata le importaba al apuesto Capitán, y le iba bien con ello, se sentía conforme y sobre todo, era el mejor, lo sabía y esperaba seguir siéndolo en mucho tiempo más. Pero ella, la ladrona desde la fiesta del Té que le llamó la atención, encontrarla en la bóveda fue más que inesperado, volver a verla y en esa situación fue simplemente asombroso. Y lo mejor, verla así… tan sometida bajo sus dominios, sus peticiones y sobre todo esa actitud atrevida, su fuerte carácter acompañaba su atractivo cuerpo.

Su cuerpo se movió solo, se puso de pie ignorando la incomodidad de tener que caminar con esa prominente erección que cubría su ropa, y se acercó a la mujer que seguía sentada en el suelo acomodando su vestimenta.

-es suficiente ¿verdad?-preguntó con sus ojos cerrados, oyó unos pasos aproximarse y abrió lentamente sus ojos.

-¡no!-la ronca voz resonó en la habitación haciéndola voltear hacia él-¡no lo es!-confundida observó como el pirata estaba frente a ella a un corta distancia.

-¿eh?-alcanzó a balbucear cuando el Capitán estaba sobre ella, sus piernas entre las de él que se había agachado a su altura, sintió su mano ser sujetada por una de él y en menos de un segundo su otra mano sosteniendo su barbilla con firmeza, haciéndola mirarlo directamente a los ojos, vio el rostro del hombre a solo unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, sintió su rostro abochornarse por tenerlo tan cerca y sorprendida no pudo hacer otra cosa más que mirarlo. El Capitán la miraba serio y su ceño estaba más fruncido que de costumbre, su piel bronceada se veía más oscura al darle la espalda a la luz artificial y podía sentir la sombra proyectada por él sobre ella, sintió su pulso acelerarse y su garganta seca. No sabía que decir o hacer, solo pudo quedarse ahí mirándolo completamente sorprendida.

-acuéstate boca arriba-ordenó con voz ronca y convicción.

* * *

gracias por leer! xD espero que les sea divertido, es la idea y la verdad no sé si está resultando como tal :c díganme para dejarlo como romance solamente xD ajaja

cualquier duda, queja lo que sea dígala con confianza C: pa eso estamos, para leer e instruirnos con sus críticas c:

espero que sigan leyendo esto! se viene con más y espero que les guste! a mi me gusta xDDD bueno gracias por leer y perdón por las faltas y todo esop c: gracias!


End file.
